


A Light in The Dark

by Zairafuana



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Pizza, Tim needs comfort, Tim's feeling down, Tony's still there for his team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: McGee is struggling slightly with being the team’s new “very special agent” and seeks comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An exercise in practicing writing Tim and Tony. *high fives reader* also first gen NCIS-related fic!

Tim feels a little stupid and selfish as he rings the doorbell. He really should not be bothering Tony at this time of night because what if Tony has to get up early or what if the bell wakes up Tali. maybe he should just go. Maybe he is just being stupid about this whole thing. God, he should have called first.

He sighs softly and shakes his head. He flinches slightly as he turns to leaves and hears the door open. He has lost his window of free escape.

“Tim?” It sounds weird to hear his name said in confusion instead of jest. It’s not that he and Tony are not friends anymore, they are actually quite close now, but work and homelife had made it hard recently.

“Uh, hey Tony.” Tim smiled and gave an awkward half-wave before letting his arm flop down to his side. Tony’s expression went from confusion to concern as he looked his friend over.

“Did you want to come in? It’s kinda cold out here.” Tony opened the door more, an obvious invite. Tim smiled but still felt guilty as he stepped past his friend. Tony locked up the door and turned back to his companion. He smiled brightly and laid a hand on Tim’s shoulder, leading him into the living room.

“You hungry? Pizza just got here and I was about to start a movie.” Tim was about to protest but his stomach spoke for him. He flushed brightly as he sat down on the couch. Tony chuckled softly and sat down as well as he began to serve Tim.

“Uh, thanks.” Tim said lamely with a confused smile as he took the plate. Tony shrugged and grinned apologetically. 

“Sorry, new dad instincts to serve everyone.” Tony served his own plate and sat back comfortably but did not start his movie. Instead, he slowly began to eat as he kept a keen eye on Tim, “C’mon, Very Special Agent, what’s on your mind. I used to not be able to shut you up.” Tim choked slightly on his pizza as he began to laugh at the comment. Tony sat up and gently patted him on the back, frowning slightly at how bony his friend had gotten since he had last seen him.

“Thanks.” Tim choked out as he took the glass of soda his friend offered him. He sighed and rested his food on his lap. He sat back and looked over at the older man, “It’s just weird, Tony.”

“What is?”

“Work. I-It feels so strange without you there. I keep finding myself turning to you for help or confirmation, but when I turn you’re not there.” Tim looked down at his pizza and poked slightly at the toppings. He sighed and looked back up at Tony, “You were always there. Even when Gibbs was gone, you were there.”

“You didn’t think I’d stay forever, did you?” There was no jeer to the older man’s question, just soft inquiry.

“Well, no, but…”

“…But it still feels weird, I get it, Tim.” Tony wiped his hand on a napkin before gently squeezing the younger man’s shoulder comfortingly, “But just remember, you don’t need me anymore. You’re not a Probie in training, you’re a full-fledged Very Special Agent now.” Tony sincere smile slowly slid into a comforting grin.

“You’ve got this, McGee. Don’t sell yourself short. They’re your team now and you’re gonna do great.” He patted the younger man on the shoulder slightly, “And remember, you can always call me if you need advice.” 

“Thanks, Tone.” Tony’s sharp gaze caught how his friend’s posture relaxed. Knowing that the serious fears had been chased away, he could now flow back into his usual playful self.

“Anytime, Tim.” He took a bite and gave an over-exaggerated grimace, “But if the pizza gets any colder from your jabbering then you’re buying a replacement.” Tim could not help the bark of laughter at the jibe. He grinned and shook his head as he playfully reached over the other man and snatched up the remote.

“Seems fair.” He hit the play button, soul feeling a lot lighter. He tossed the remote to Tony, laughing as the other man fumbled it. The two fell into an easy atmosphere of companionship as the movie started and they enjoyed their dinner. Tomorrow was going to be a better day.

~*~End~*~

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm so bad at writing them. XD


End file.
